TARDIS Tales
by Batteriez Not Included
Summary: In which Kristoff breaks the TARDIS (but it's technically Anna's fault), and Elsa is the Doctor (and has to clean up their mess). Based off of the Dr. Who shorts "Time" and "Space" (they're available on YouTube if anyone's interested).


Wibbly Wobbly Time-y… Whoops!

Elsa was under the console again. After several weeks of traveling through time and space with her "sister" (being a time lord was _complicated_ ) and her boyfriend Kristoff, she had figured that now was as good a time as any for completing some standard maintenance for the TARDIS. Elsa carefully yanked out a bad wire from back of a stabilizer, and carefully replaced it.

"Elsa?" she heard Anna call, before her sister's footsteps came down to where the console was situated. She heard her sister stop in front of her, and could practically feel her smile.

"Hi," Anna said cheerfully, and Elsa wheeled herself out from under the console.

"Hello Anna," Elsa replied, giving her a brief smile before wheeling back underneath.

Suddenly, her sister's hand reached down and grabbed her arm, and pulled her out from the console again, "Um, sis? Could we talk?"

Elsa blinked for a moment, before figuring that Anna was just going to ask her where her boyfriend was so she turned her head and called, "Kristoff!" before wheeling back underneath the console once again.

"No, no that's not it," Anna said rolling her eyes and pulling Elsa out from underneath the console yet again, "I just wanted to ask you a question, okay?"

"Hey, Elsa, what's going on up there?" She heard Kristoff call from below. Her sister frowned and looked down, spotting Kristoff wearing the welding goggles she had let him borrow.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked incredulously, "what're you doing down there?"

"I'm, um, helping Elsa fix the TARDIS." Kristoff replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Oh, Elsa? The thing… it's started humming, is it supposed to do that?"

"Yes, yes it is, its fine don't worry about it." Elsa called down, still focused on the underside of the console, "it just means we've entered conceptual space. Just picture an icicle and… no wait, it's not cone shaped... or solid for that matter, never mind, just forget the icicle."

"Is he helping you fly the ship?" Anna asked, suddenly frowning.

Elsa ignored her, and rolled out from underneath the console, and stood, looking down at Kristoff, "Kristoff, I need you to attach thermo-couplings two, four, seven, and thirteen exactly like I showed you, alright?"

"How come you let Kristoff drive and not me?" Anna pouted, following her around the console, as she focused on several levers.

"Are you seriously asking her that?" Kristoff asked incredulously, "After you crashed my sled off a cliff, and ran out into the middle of a snowstorm in a _ball gown_ of all things?"

"Hey," Anna glowered indignantly, "I was _trying_ to save my sister! And besides, we were being chased by wolves, so the cliff thing wasn't my fault."

"You didn't even bring a map, feisty-pants," Kristoff pointed out, "Plus your sister didn't need saving."

"Well how was I supposed to know that my sister was a _Time Lord_ and the reason she ran off was because some idiot decided to break into her time machine and mess with the weather thingy that caused the eternal winter."

"Well, in her defense, _I_ didn't even know why I ran off until I made it into the TARDIS and it reset my memories, so her panicking _was_ a bit justified." Elsa reminded him, still checking the various dials.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask," Kristoff began, "Since Elsa is technically a Time Lord from a _really_ long time ago, and was only in Arendelle palace as a princess because of that regeneration accident, are you two even sisters?"

Elsa stopped, and shifted uncomfortably; technically her family, and everyone on her home world of Galifrey was dead and she was the last of her kind. Of course when she had regenerated into this body, the TARDIS had frizzed and had caused her to regenerate as an infant with virtually no memories of being a time lord (well, aside from a strange sixth sense that had made her sense things related to her old life), so it had seemed, while growing up in the palace that she had _had_ a family, even if it was just an illusion–

"Are we even…" Anna stared at him mortified, "Of course we're still sisters; we never stopped being sisters! It doesn't matter if she's over a thousand years old and is technically from another planet slash time period, Elsa is my sister and there is nothing in this whole wibbly wobbly time-y wimey universe that will change that… wait did I say that right? Time-y wimey?"

Elsa stared at Anna, feeling a loving smile creep onto her lips as she felt her hearts warm at the statement, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Even after everything, Anna loved her; running off from her coronation when an explosion had caused an eternal winter, kicking Anna out of the TARDIS the first time (it had been frozen into an ice palace for some reason), and even when her unconscious mind told her that getting to close to Anna would only cause pain when she would have to leave, Anna had never once given up on her. Now, the TARDIS was fixed, Arendelle was safe, Hans was imprisoned with the duke for trying to hijack her time machine, and Anna and Kristoff were travelling with her so she hadn't had to leave them behind at all (not that Anna had given her a choice).

Anna gave her a grin, and hugged her. When they released, they continued to smile, when suddenly Elsa looked down and frowned, "um, Anna? What exactly are you wearing?"

Anna blinked in surprise and looked down at herself, "Oh, I, um, found it in your ship's clothing room, and I thought I'd see what clothes are like in the future, took me a while to get it right… it _is_ right isn't it? I don't really know what it is though; I was hoping you could tell me?"

Elsa sighed in exasperation and gave her sister a glare, "what have I told you about playing dress up in the TARDIS? Oh and yes, you are wearing it right, now please change."

"Okay, but can I ask what it is exactly? And is it supposed to be this short?"

"It's a _miniskirt_ Anna, so yes it's supposed to be that short, now would you _please_ take it off. I really don't want my little sister running around in one of those things, okay?"

Anna walked back a bit and gave a twirl, "Oh come on, it's just a skirt, it's not like it's going to cause the end of the world–"

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched, and control room went dark. Elsa grabbed Anna, while clinging to the control panel as the ship rocked, preventing them her from toppling over. The TARDIS went silent, and Elsa cautiously looked around.

"Um, what was that? That wasn't supposed to happen right?" She heard Anna asked nervously, and Elsa shook her head.

"Nope, that was definitely not supposed to happen." Elsa frowned and looked around before calling, "Kristoff, did you drop a thermo-coupling?"

A pause.

"S-sorry," said Kristoff meekly, and Elsa whipped around to stare at him incredulously.

"What is wrong with you?" Elsa groaned angrily, glaring down at Kristoff who was looking rather embarrassed (Anna was switching between looking down at Kristoff and a section of the floor for some reason), "I told you _not_ to drop them, how did you manage that?"

Elsa angrily pushed herself off of the console and stormed toward where Kristoff was standing with an odd blank expression on his face, "I gave you those directions for a _reason_ Kristoff! I specifically told you not to drop them!"

Anna suddenly let out a small sound and Elsa turned to see her rapidly looking between her and Kristoff. A look of understanding, and then of embarrassment crossed the younger girls face, and she cleared her throat, looking anywhere but Elsa.

"Um, I think that might have been my fault actually," Anna admitted, suddenly looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What?" Elsa gawked, staring at her sister incredulously, "Of course it wasn't your fault, you were all the way up here, and how could it be your fault?"

"Actually, it _kind of was_ her fault," Kristoff admitted, though still looking embarrassed.

"How could it be her fault," Elsa demanded, rounding on Kristoff.

"Um," Anna looked really uncomfortable now, "because it's my skirt, my boyfriend, and _your_ glass floor."

Elsa frowned and looked between them; it didn't make any sense, they had been directly above Kristoff, how could it have been Anna and her…

And then it hit her.

" _KRISTOFF_!" Elsa gasped, affronted, and immediately rounded on the mountain man.

"Sorry," Kristoff repeated meekly, still looking a little gob smacked.

"I'll deal with you later! And as for you," she rounded on her sister, who was looking incredibly uncomfortable, "I _told_ you to stop playing dress up in the TARDIS. At least we've landed, and luckily with the emergency materialization we should be fine. In fact we should be locked up in the same space variable…"

She quickly searched the console for what had happened, and flipped a lever, and immediately the lights flickered back on.

"Oh no," Anna yelped, staring at something in front of her, "that's _really_ not supposed to be there, isn't it."

Elsa looked up, and felt the color drain out of her face. _Oh no,_ Elsa thought with dread as she cautiously walked forward, with Anna and Kristoff (who had apparently come upstairs to the console). Standing before them was a deep blue, white windowed police box… _her_ police box.

"Isn't that supposed to be on the _outside,_ " Asked Kristoff blankly, still staring at the police box in front of the door to the TARDIS.

"When you dropped the coupling, the TARDIS materialized in the closest and safe spot it could find to land was… itself," Elsa realized aloud, dread worming its way into her hearts.

 _Wait, if the doorway is still there, then how…?_ Elsa cautiously walked over toward the main door and walked out… only to find she had walked out of the box in front of the console. Slowly, Elsa walked over to the main doorway, and carefully stuck her arm through, and wiggled her fingers.

Her arm had come out of the police box's door and was now waving at Anna and Kristoff.

"That's really creepy," Anna said staring at the disembodied arm waving at them. Kristoff just let out a snort.

"It's actually pretty funny," He grinned, and Elsa rounded on him.

"Funny?" Elsa slammed the door shut and stormed over to him, "Kristoff, the TARDIS must have materialized inside itself when you dropped the coupling, which means which means we are now _trapped_ inside with no way out. Ugh, and space loops are even worse than time warp. "

"Um, oops?" Kristoff said nervously backing away from the angry time lord hands raised in surrender.

Suddenly the main doors to the TARDIS opened, and Elsa whipped around, shocked. Anna, completely identical to the Anna standing next to her, was standing in front of the main doors. _That's impossible, nothing should be able to get in or out of the TARDIS ever again–_ Elsa blinked… then blinked again. _Oh dear._

The new Anna stared at the stunned trio, let out a sigh.

"Sorry to break it to you," The Anna who had entered began, "but this is about to get _a lot_ more complicated."

Elsa looked between the two Anna's for a moment before letting out a small groan, "Oh no, now there's two of them."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad," the two Anna's cried in unison, before staring at each other and bursting into giggles.

"Would somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" Asked a very confused Kristoff and the two Anna's turned to look at him.

"Well," began the Anna who was standing in front of the main doors, "the exterior shell of the TARDIS has drifted forwards in time, sooo if you step into the box, you come in the main doors a few minutes before. I think."

"I don't understand," said the Anna standing next to Elsa.

"Look, I don't either, but this is what I said before so I'm just repeating it… or is it what I'm _going_ to say since I'm technically in the past right now? Ugh this is complicated."

"But you…I… just said it!" Anna cried staring at the other Anna in exasperation.

"Hey," snapped the second Anna, "I'm just repeating what I heard when I was you, okay, so don't shoot the messenger. I'm just repeating this…and this… and this."

"I still don't understand," Present Anna muttered, and Future Anna nodded in agreement, "Me neither."

Elsa held her hands out to stop the Anna's from talking, already feeling a headache coming on, _I hate paradoxes,_ she grumbled internally, before turning toward future Anna.

"Okay, just… stop." Elsa said firmly, "tell me exactly when this Anna–" she gestured toward present Anna, "step into the box and become you."

"OH, um, it was… right after I slapped Kristoff," said future Anna, and Kristoff blanched.

"What? No, why do I get slapped? Why do I need to get slapped?!" he said mortified, staring at Future Anna.

"Because we have to keep the timeline on track," Elsa told him seriously, "One small deviation and the whole timeline will collapse causing two Anna's to be here forever, or the end of existence and then what would you do?"

Elsa had meant the question rhetorically, but Kristoff stared between the two Anna's, before a thoughtful expression came on his face. He turned to the present Anna, who took one look at his expression, and blanched.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried horrified, and slapped him angrily.

"Okay," Elsa said, grabbing Anna by the elbow and dragging her toward the box, "into the police box _now."_

"Right okay… wait, so I go into the box and I become her?" Anna asked pointing to future Anna.

" _Yes_ ," Elsa nodded impatiently, "now go!"

Anna turned to open the box, when her eyes fell onto the future version of herself.

"Do I really look like that," Anna asked her future self quietly, and the other Anna nodded.

"Wow, I look really good in future clothes," Anna said eyeing herself approvingly, "wait one last thing, do think I should be able to drive the TARDIS sometimes?"

"Well, yeah, I mean Kristoff's track record isn't completely spotless either," the future Anna replied before letting out a cough that sounded like " _19_ _th_ _birthday"_.

Kristoff didn't respond, and Elsa rolled her eyes, "oh, for Pete's sake will you stop flirting with yourself and just go through the door already, having one of you around is enough trouble for me. No offence Kristoff."

"None taken," said Kristoff in a slightly dreamy tone, staring at both Anna's, or rather the lower part of them. Elsa slowly turned back to Kristoff with a pointed glare on her face; she did _not_ need this right now.

"Shut up, both of you! And I am _not_ flirting!" Both Anna's told him in unison, before the present Anna turned to the future one once more, "Wait! What do I say when I go through here?"

Elsa suppressed a groan, while the other Anna replied, "'Sorry to break it to you, but this is about to get _a lot_ more complicated'."

"Oh okay, thanks!" Anna said happily, before opening the door to the police box and quickly going inside.

Kristoff glared at Anna, "you do realize that technically what happened on your 19th birthday was technically Elsa's fault, right?"

"No it wasn't, and besides the TARDIS was still acting up since mama and papa broke it the first time." Anna replied shortly, then turned to Elsa, "so, are we alright now?"

"No," Elsa sighed, "we're still trapped."

Suddenly the main door opened and much to the trio's surprise, Anna and Kristoff came through.

"Oh come on!" Anna snapped at them, "What is it now?"

"She told us to go in the police box," Future Kristoff defended, pointing at Elsa.

"What he's trying to say," began the new future Anna, "is that from your point of view, you're about to tell us to get into the police box, but from _our_ point of view she like, _just_ told us to get into the police box… wow, this _is_ really confusing."

"Are we going to have to remember all that," Groaned Kristoff, staring at his future self.

"No," future Kristoff replied, "it just pops into your head."

Anna nodded and then shrugged, before turning to her new future self, "Hi me!"

"Hi me!" The new one called back waving.

 _Why me, I really don't need this right now_ , Elsa lamented to herself before grabbing the present Kristoff, and Anna's elbows and dragging them to the police box,

"Both of you, inside, _now,"_ Elsa commanded, and they quickly went inside. The door clicked shut.

"Sooo, um, what now?" Asked Anna walking forward slowly.

"NO!" Elsa yelled holding a hand out, "stay where you are, both of you!"

Anna stopped, looking a little hurt. Elsa's face softened a bit, "Sorry, having multiple copies of the same person in the same room is giving me a headache."

Quickly, Elsa whipped around and began to search the control console, "I'm going to try to reset the TARDIS. A temporal implosion should do the trick, but unless I know which lever I need to press I won't be able to control it… we'll all die and possibly bring the universe with us."

"Oh great," Kristoff groaned, "I never dreamed I'd die like this."

"Wait so how will you know which lever to press?" Anna asked nervously, and Elsa turned and smiled, "I don't at the moment, but I should find out right about… now."

Sure enough, the main doors opened yet again, but this time, it was Elsa who rushed in.

"It's the marshmallow lever," the new Elsa quickly told her, and Elsa quickly grabbed the lever in question and flipped it.

Elsa quickly turned and ran past her future self and grabbed the door before turning toward her future self.

"Thank you," She said, and her future self nodded, and with that, Elsa raced through the door.

* * *

"Sooo," Anna began looking at Elsa, "What now?"

"Well, Kristoff and I still have to finish basic maintenance on the TARDIS, and you dear sister…"

Elsa turned to face her sister fully, before pointing to the door on the floor above them, "Change. Now. Oh and Anna?"

Anna stopped halfway up the stairs, "Yeah Elsa?"

" _Pants_ this time, alright? Before you cause Kristoff to nearly end all of reality...again."

* * *

 **So, yeah. I know I should be working on my other stories right now (not to mention updated them by now) but life has decided to get complicated and very busy, so unfortunately I've needed to give up on rewriting my stories. But, the good news is, is that everything should be caught up now, so an update for my other fics should be coming soon.**

 **if they don't Feel free to leave me a review telling me to get my act together and/or hurry up.**

 **Thank you all for your patience,**

 **-Batteriez Not Included**


End file.
